Battle of the Force
by demolition18
Summary: Part 3 of the Resurrected Darth Plagueis trilogy. The 3rd Clone War is near the end. It's a fight to the finish within the power of the force.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Star Wars I didn't create nor I am profiting off of this. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and LFL.

It has been 4 years of the 3rd clone wars. Many storm troopers and battle droids for the republic have killed each other. The clones of Darth Malak, Rain/Darth Zannah, Xendor and Darth Nihilus have been destroyed. Darth Millennial, Darth Ruin, Darth Sion, Darth Traya and Lady Lumiya have been cloned. Also there were clones of bounty hunters named Dengar and Bossk that have been killed by Tom and Mike Solo. Also Bruno Skywalker had killed bounty hunter Cad Bane who was also brought back to life by cloning. Imperial advisors Sim Aloo, Kren Blista-Vanee, and Janus Greejatus with another who were aboard the second death star were killed by members of the jedi council in battle against them.

The jedi hunt down Emperor Hego Damask also known as Darth Plagueis before the new empire over throws the galactic republic and takes over the galaxy. Darth Plagueis and his dark jedi warriors with sith warriors destroy the clone troopers. The storm troopers are also destroyed. The war is in balance. Bruno Skywalker goes looking for the sith holocrons and Dana Solo's general Finis Antilles is leading an attack on the cloning labs. It's a fight to the death for force users. Lumiya runs the sith and dark jedi as Lady Lumiya was a dark jedi before sith runs the dark jedi and Darth Plagueis is the leader of the sith as they are resurrected villains.

**Chapter 1**

Beginning

In outer space above Naboo. There are tie fighters in space. There is a bunch of x-wings there. Melissa Skywalker is fighting the battle in outer space. The tie fighters and w-wings shoot at each other. There are some x-wings blown up. Melissa Skywalker: "This is Melissa Skywalker. I am going to Naboo to meet with General Antilles." Melissa Skywalker shoots down some tie fighters. Melissa Skywalker enters Naboo.

On Naboo in the city of Theed in the day time. There is Darth Traya with her storm troopers present. Darth Traya: "The King of Naboo is right here. Darth Plagueis says that the King of Naboo is the boyfriend of a jedi. When I was a jedi we weren't allowed to have girlfriend/boyfriend relationships and marriage wasn't allowed in the old jedi order. You are clones of those who killed the jedi in the old republic." They are heading to Theed Palace.

Over to Theed Palace. Melissa Skywalker lands her spaceship. General Antilles and his son Max approach the female jedi. There are General Antilles's soldiers. General Antilles: "What's going on now master jedi?" Melissa Skywalker: "A sith lord brought back to life in a clone body of her's is here. She is trying to kill the King of Naboo as she finds out that he is my boyfriends. Darth Bane the founder of the sith rule of two was brought back to life and my ancestor Cade Skywalker killed him." Melissa Skywalker pulls out her light saber. Darth Traya and her storm troopers show up. Darth Traya: "I'll take you on jedi."

The Naboo soldiers get into battle with the storm troopers. General Antilles and his son Max get into battle with the storm troopers. Melissa Skywalker takes on Darth Traya. Max Antilles kills some storm troopers in battle. A few Naboo foot soldiers are shot down. Darth Traya and Melissa Skywalker lunge at each other. Their swords bang into each other's. They swing at each other. Darth Traya: "I have been dead for thousands of years before Darth Sidious rose as Emperor and took over this galaxy." Melissa Skywalker: "And my ascended family destroyed Darth Sidious."

The swords are banging into each other's. General Antilles shoots 3 ways shooting down storm troopers. Melissa Skywalker swings her light saber on Darth Traya. Darth Traya blocks the light saber blow with her's. Darth Traya swings her light saber at Melissa Skywalker back. Melissa Skywalker blocks the light saber blow with her sword. Melissa Skywalker stabs Darth Traya in the chest. The female resurrected sith lord falls dead. Max Antilles shoots down the rest of the storm troopers. Melissa Skywalker puts away her light saber. Melissa Skywalker: "As the girlfriend of the Naboo king I will pay a visit." General Antilles: "We have been expecting you. I knew that you were on the council." Melissa Skywalker: "My parents just defeated the clones of the Emperor's hands. One of my ascendants was an agent to Emperor Palpatine."

**Chapter 2**

Inside Theed Palace. There is King Blane with Governor Payne. The Naboo security team comes in with jedi master Melissa Skywalker. They get seated at the table. King Blane: "My girlfriend's parents destroyed the clones of the Emperor's hands." Melissa Skywalker: "My long ago ascendant was the queen here for 8 years and senator for 5 years. Back then even a politician couldn't fall in love with a jedi since jedi not allowed to get married weren't even allowed dating. We are hunting down the cloning facility. If we destroy the leader of the sith and the dark jedi the war should come to an end."

On Korriban at the sith mausoleum. There is Darth Plagueis present with Darth Sion. There is also Darth Ruin and Darth Millennial. Also present is Lady Lumiya. There are many sith warriors present with dark jedi warriors and Aurra Sing brought back to life along with Boba Fett, Garindan and his cousin Udin. Aurra Sing: "I was killed first by T'ra Saa and then by another female jedi just as the Dark Woman killed a doppelganger of me. I know that Darth Vader killed The Dark Woman who was my master in jedi training." Darth Plagueis: "You Lady Lumiya were a hand to Darth Sidious when he was the emperor of the galaxy. You are the sith and dark jedi master. I have felt that Darth Traya was killed on Naboo. She will come back again one day. Darth Sion you will go to Coruscant on the jedi temple and kill the jedi there. I have rebuilt an ancient robotic bounty hunter named Durge. He served in the clone wars in the separatist movement. Durge you go hunt down Chancellor Solo. Kill him. Aurra Sing. You'll also hunt down the jedi." Darth Sion leaves the site with an army of sith warriors. Durge has been rebuilt. Durge leaves for the senate arena.

On the jedi temple on Coruscant. There is Bruno Skywalker present with his son Jack and wife Milla. There is also Gabriella Houser. They go to Padme Solo. Gabriella Houser: "We are going to the computer and hunt down the dark side holocrons." Padme Skywalker: "I saw it on the computer that there are both the sith holocrons and dark jedi holocrons you must destroy." Bruno Skywalker: "We are having it done. The Chancellor's kids are with him now." They go over to the archives. They go on the computer.

Outside of the jedi temple. There is Darth Sion's shuttle that lands. Darth Sion comes out with an army of sith warriors. Darth Sion: "Let's take out the jedi order now." They enter the jedi temple.

Outside of the senate building. Durge lands there on his ship. Storm troopers are there too. Durge enters the building. Durge: "The chancellor should be in the building. Once we find him we kill him. Then Darth Plagueis the Wise will be the galactic emperor replacing Lord Sidious his apprentice."

**Chapter 3**

In the supreme chancellor's office on Coruscant. There is Dana Solo present. Chancellor Solo is sitting at his desk. There are blue suited guards present with her brothers Mike and Tom. The chancellor's 2 aides are present. Dana Solo: "I am helping destroy the dark side holocrons." Chancellor Solo: "Your mother is helping the jedi in finding those lost holocrons." Tom Solo: "I saw the many spirits of the long dead jedi. They have told us to destroy the holocrons and the dark side of the force is gone by good."

On the lower levels of the senate building. There are blue suited guards present. Durge enters with the imperial storm troopers with Boba Fett, Udin and Garindan. The blue suited guards and battle droids open fire. Durge shoots down many republic battle droids. The guards shoot some storm troopers down. Durge shoots down the guards. Boba Fett: "I hate the jedi as they killed my father. I'll face the jedi. I have killed one before long ago as I have been brought back to life by cloning. I know that Bib Fortuna was once captured long ago."

Back to the Chancellor's office. Mike Solo: "I have a bad feeling about this." Dana Solo: "Dad. Stay here. I will deal with something here." Dana Solo: "Guards. Protect my father the supreme chancellor." The 2 jedi brothers with their sister from the republic leave the office. The guards go over to the chancellor. The 2 jedi brothers ignite their light sabers.

Back to Durge and the storm troopers. The jedi and republic soldiers show up. Durge fires on the jedi. Tom Solo takes on Boba Fett. The jedi deflect blasters shots back the rebuilt Durge. Boba Fett fires on Tom Solo. He deflects blaster shots back at him. Dana Solo fires back at Durge. Dana Solo: "He seems indestructible." Mike Solo: "He's the rebuilt Durge the ancient robot." Tom Solo: "I read about it in the first clone wars that Obi-Wan Kenobi destroyed Durge."

Mike Solo deflects blaster shots fired by Durge. Dana Solo shoots down 10 storm troopers in 10 shots. Durge pulls out his rifles. Mike Solo throws his light saber into Durge. Durge is cut into pieces by Mike Solo. Other republic soldiers shoot down the rest of the storm troopers in battle with Udin and Garindan. Tom Solo manages to cut Boba Fett in half as he with the blade goes flying by him and kills the twice resurrected bounty hunter that was originally an unaltered clone of Jango Fett. Tom Solo: "Shoot the chip Dana. Destroy it." Dana Solo shoots the chip in Durge. Dana Solo: "He's gone. You 2 better get back to the jedi temple to mom."

**Chapter 4**

At the jedi temple inside. There are jedi masters Bruno Skywalker and his wife Milla with their son Jack. Also present is jedi master Gabriella Houser. Gabriella Houser: "I have a bad feeling about this." Darth Sion and the sith warriors show up. The jedi detect the sith. Bruno Skywalker: "It's a sith army here." The jedi ignite their light sabers. The jedi battle the sith warriors. Gabriella Houser takes on the reincarnated Darth Sion. They get into a light saber duel.

They swing their swords at each other and block each other's swords. Jack Skywalker cuts down 3 sith warriors. Bruno and Milla Skywalker kill a bunch of sith warriors. In the light saber duel Darth Sion strikes down Gabriella Houser. Darth Sion: "Any more jedi dare to challenge me now?" She falls dead. Jack Skywalker: "I'll take you on now." Jack Skywalker now takes on Darth Sion. Darth Sion: "This galaxy needs another jedi purge. I heard about the jedi purge from when I was dead."

Jack Skywalker and Darth Sion bang their swords into each other's. Jack Skywalker's parents strike down more sith warriors. Jack Skywalker and Darth Sion are banging their swords into each other's. Jack Skywalker in the battle slices Darth Sion from his legs up to his head cutting the resurrected sith lord in half. Jack Skywalker: "You will not kill anymore jedi now." Jack Skywalker throws his light saber cutting down the rest of the sith warriors. The jedi put their swords away. Bruno Skywalker: "Stacey Starkiller might be put on the council. That is something that she wanted."

On Korriban at night time. There is Darth Plagueis present with the sith council. The clone of Sate Pestage is setting up the second galaxy gun outside. There are many storm troopers present. Darth Plagueis: "Darth Ruin. A wookie is a jedi on the council. He's on his home world of Kashyyyk. I have also cloned some imperials go commanders or generals." The reincarnated Darth Ruin leaves Korriban. Many storm troopers leave the place with clone generals or commanders. Darth Plagueis: "I have also brought you back to life Darth Millennial. As the republic is taken over by an empire of mine and the jedi order is purged I am the emperor of the galaxy and Lady Lumiya is my second in command as the sith master and leader of the dark jedi."

There is also the clone Darth Millennial with his sith clone dark side prophets. Gilad Pellaeon is cloned along with General Maarek Stele. Darth Plagueis: "You as the clone of Admiral Pellaeon will go to Naboo and invade the city of Theed. The king is a jedi knight's girlfriend. You General Stele clone will go to Endor to the Ewok village and kills those Ewok freedom fighters. They know the galaxy from when Ewoks years ago combated the empire there when Darth Sidious was killed." All those clones leave for Kashyyyk, Naboo and Endor.

In outer space. There are new imperial star destroyers. Many of the advisors to the emperor are on them. Melissa Skywalker is in outer space. X-wings show up. Melissa Skywalker shoots down some tie fighters. Brett Barge shows up in his x-wing. Melissa Skywalker: "General Barge. This is Melissa Skywalker. I am heading back to Coruscant. I am helping you take on the tie fighters." Brett Barge shoots the star destroyers. Nothing happens. Brett Barge: "Those things seem invincible." Melissa Skywalker feels the power of the force. Melissa Skywalker: "I found the week spots within the power of the force. Watch me shoot it."

Melissa Skywalker shoots the weak spot of an imperial star destroyer. Some of the Emperor's advisors are blown up. The x-wings shoot down the imperial star destroyers. Brett Barge: "Thank you jedi." The star destroyers shoot at the x-wings. 1 of them is blown up. Melissa Skywalker heads to Coruscant in her jedi star fighter.

**Chapter 5**

On Coruscant nearby the jedi temple. There is the ship of Darth Ruin. His ship lands. Melissa Skywalker shows up moments later. Her ship lands next. Darth Ruin ignites his light saber. Imperial officer clones with Grand Admiral Thrawn brought back to life follow the sith lord into the jedi temple. Darth Ruin: "Follow me. You all fire on the jedi and then I will cut them down. You are in charge of them Thrawn." He goes inside of the jedi temple.

In the jedi temple. There is Bruno Skywalker at the jedi library with his wife and son. Padme Solo is present. Bruno Skywalker: "I have a bad feeling about this." Jack Skywalker: "It's a sith lord with imperials." Darth Ruin shows up. The jedi feel the presence of a resurrected sith lord. Those jedi all ignite their light sabers.

The storm troopers fire on the jedi. The jedi fire back. Melissa Skywalker follows Darth Ruin and the imperial officers into the jedi temple. The imperials open fire on the jedi. The jedi deflect blasters shots back at the imperials. Melissa Skywalker lunges with her light saber at Darth Ruin. Melissa Skywalker: "I will dad take him on." Darth Ruin: "And I will zap you jedi."

Darth Ruin shoots sith lightning at Melissa Skywalker. Melissa Skywalker with her light saber blocks the sith lightning. Darth Ruin swings his light saber at Melissa Skywalker. Melissa Skywalker swings her sword back at Darth Ruin. They clash their swords into each other's. The other jedi deflect blaster shots shooting down the storm troopers. Darth Ruin: "The jedi have grown more powerful when I was dead for thousands of years." Melissa Skywalker: "The dark side won't grow more powerful as long as Darth Sidious is long dead."

Padme Solo cuts down some storm troopers along with Grand Admiral Thrawn. Deflected blaster shots from light sabers shoot down storm troopers. Melissa Skywalker stabs Darth Ruin in the chest. The sith lord dies again. The jedi all turn off their light sabers. Bruno Skywalker: "Macho is Melissa on Kashyyyk with his wookie peers. A sith army is there and Master Macho is dealing with them."


	2. Part 2

**Chapter 6**

The next day on Kashyyyk there is Macho with an army of wookies on the beach. It is day time out. An imperial shuttle lands on Kashyyyk. The wookies all growl to each other. It's Darth Millennial and army of dark side prophets. Those wookie warriors draw their blasters. Macho draws his light saber. Darth Millennial: "_I will deal with the wookie jedi._" Macho gets into a light saber duel with Darth Millennial. The wookies fire on dark side prophets. The dark side prophets deflect blaster fire back. Some wookies are shot down by deflected blaster shots.

On Naboo in the plains. There are many gungan warriors gathered together with General Antilles. Those gungans have their boomers. General Antilles and the republic battle droids have their guns. General Antilles: "_The imperials are coming. You gungans are ready to deal with them. We are more powerful than the original galactic empire started by former Chancellor Palpatine._" A ship lands. The clone Grand Admiral Pallaeon comes out with the storm troopers. The storm troopers open fire. The clone Pallaeon draws his blasters. Clone Pallaeon: "_Let's wipe them out._" The clone Admiral fires on the gungans and Naboo general.

On Endor in the Ewok village. There are Ewoks with their spears and many other Ewok weapons. An imperial ship lands. It's a clone General Maarek Stele with his storm troopers. Clone General Stele: "_This is where Ewoks here years ago fought the first galactic empire. The Ewoks are aligned with the republic. Let's wife them out. We hate Ewoks._" They open fire on the Ewoks. The Ewoks shoot arrows back at the imperials. Captain Max Antilles and the republic battle droids are present on Endor. Max Antilles: "_I am joining in the battle._" There are shoot outs. General Maarek shoots down some republic battle droids. Some Ewoks are killed in battle.

**Chapter 7 **

On Korriban. There is the sith leader Darth Plagueis. Also present is Lady Lumiya. There is an army of sith warriors and dark jedi. Darth Plagueis gives the DNA samples of many of the dark lords of the sith. Darth Plagueis: "_Lady Lumiya. Stay here. I will go to Coruscant and pay a visit to Chancellor Solo himself. I will kill him and all those jedi who stand in my way. You kill any republic soldiers or jedi who come here. You had sith training from Darth Vader and dark jedi training from my apprentice Darth Sidious the first emperor of the galaxy._" Lady Lumiya: "_Yes Lord Plagueis. I will soon create a sith army and crush the jedi order. I came after Darth Sidious as the sith master. Darth Sidious as the galactic emperor was known as Emperor Palpatine. You jedi have incapacitated many spirits of sith lords and dark jedi. Cade Skywalker defeat sith lords who have long come after me. I killed my former sith apprentice named Flint._" Darth Plagueis leaves the place.

On Kashyyyk. The wookies shoot down many dark side prophets. Macho and Darth Millennial clash their light sabers into each other's. Darth Millennial raises his light saber. Darth Millennial: "_You will die and join your wookie descendants._" Macho swings at the sith lord's chest. Macho kills Darth Millennial. The wookies shoot down the rest of the prophets of the dark side. It's a victory. The wookie jedi puts his sword away.

Back to Naboo security and gungans vs. the 3rd empire. Many gungans are being shot down in battle. Many gungans and foot soldiers are shooting down the storm trooper army on Naboo. In the battle General Antilles shoots down the clone Grand Admiral Pellaeon. The Gungans with their boomers kill the rest of the storm troopers as the Naboo soldiers shoot down the rest of the storm troopers. It's a victory. General Antilles: "_Victory!_" Gungan Warriors: "_Victory!_"

Back to Endor with the Ewoks vs. the 3rd empire. Many of those fighting both sides are being shot down. Clone General Stele and Max Antilles are shooting at each other. The Ewoks with their arrows shot from bows kill many of the storm troopers. Max Antilles kills General Stele's clone. Max Antilles: "_My girlfriend will deal with the cloning facility and maybe destroy the sith and dark jedi._"

**Chapter 8**

Outside of the jedi temple on Coruscant. There is Jedi master Bruno Skywalker present. He has with him Mac and Ben Katarn. Milla Skywalker is present. Bruno Skywalker: "_I am taking an army of jedi to the republic headquarters. I will destroy the dark jedi. You are going to Korriban and destroy the sith. I believe that Darth Plagueis has the dark jedi holocrons._" Milla Skywalker: "_Someone succeeded Darth Sidious as the sith master who was one of his hands and her apprentice was another hand to Darth Sidious as the emperor of the galaxy. It's Lady Lumiya. I will destroy her._" Milla Skywalker gets into her jedi star fighter. Bruno Skywalker heads to the senate arena with his daughter Melissa Skywalker, Tom Solo, Mike Solo, Jade Vos, Mac Katarn, Ben Katarn and Stacey Starkiller with an army of jedi.

At the senate arena inside the senate chamber. There is Chancellor Solo on a pod with his 2 aides Skip Monroe and Pat Mothma. Chancellor Solo: "_That droid who tried to kill me is destroyed again. With the destruction of the dark jedi and sith this clone war will end._" The jedi knights and masters Bruno Skywalker, Melissa Skywalker Jade Vos, Mike Solo, Tom Solo, Mac Katarn, Ben Katarn and Stacey Starkiller show up. Bruno Skywalker: "_I am here. Dark jedi leader and wannabe emperor of the galaxy Darth Plagueis is on his way. I am here to protect you from him. He might have a sith army coming to here. I will take him on._" There are the senate guards present too. Darth Plagueis shows up with his dark jedi army with Aurra Sing as their leader moments later. One of the dark jedi present is Asajj Ventress who during the clone wars turned to the dark side and had sith training from Count Dooku. Darth Plagueis: "_I have felt that you are Chancellor Solo. You could kill him Aurra Sing just as you have had jedi training._" Chancellor Solo: "_You won't have any sith or dark jedi infiltrate my senate like Darth Sidious became a senator who became chancellor and then the Emperor. He was killed by my ascendant Han Solo shortly after he came back to life._" Bruno Skywalker: "_You dark jedi warriors deal with those jedi and I will deal with the leader of the sith order._"

Bruno Skywalker takes on Darth Plagueis just as Stacey Starkiller takes on Aurra Sing in a light saber battle. Melissa Skywalker takes on a reborn again Asajj Ventress. Many of those jedi battle the army of dark jedi clones in the senate halls. Darth Plagueis lunges at Bruno Skywalker on a senate pod. Bruno Skywalker: "_Guards. Get the chancellor out of here._" The guards escort Chancellor Solo out of the place to somewhere safe.

On Korriban a republic ship lands. Dana Solo comes out with the republic battle droids. Milla Skywalker is also present. Milla Skywalker: "_As we destroy the sith they will be extinct. They were extinct before. A sith lord ruled the galaxy thousands of years ago._" They go to hunt down the last of the sith in the galaxy. Milla Skywalker ignites her light saber. They go to the sith mausoleum.

At the place in between the sith mausoleum and the cloning facility. There are many storm troopers who show up. The republic soldiers are getting close to the galaxy gun. Lady Lumiya shows up. Lady Lumiya: "_I will take you on master jedi._" Milla Skywalker: "_I have heard that you battled my husband's ascendant._" Lady Lumiya: "_If Master Plagueis kills your husband I will be back and kill you. One of my sith apprentices became the emperor of the galaxy as he betrayed Lord Sidious. I was trained by Lord Vader and then Lord Sidious back to life in his clone body tried to complete my sith status as I will kill you. I took on Jacen Solo as my apprentice. He was killed by his own sister while his apprentice was redeemed._" The female sith lord and former hand to Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious ignites her light saber. She has a red blade. The storm troopers shoot down many battle droids. The battle droids shoot down many storm troopers. Dana Solo shoots down 6 storm troopers with her blaster.

Dana Solo goes over to the galaxy gun with her explosives. She has her blaster drawn. The Sate Pestage clone is in his tie fighter. Dana Solo: "_A tie fighter over us. He's a clone of Emperor Palpatine's grand vizier._" Many of the republic battle droids fire on the tie fighter. Lady Lumiya and Milla Skywalker continue sword fighting. They bang their swords in each other's. Sate Pestage clone shoots at Dana Solo. Dana Solo shoots down his tie fighter. It explodes landing on the cloning facility and killing the Sate Pestage clone. Dana Solo: "_I got him over the cloning facility. It was the start of destroying it._"

Lady Lumiya swings her light saber at Milla Skywalker. Milla Skywalker with her own blocks the light saber blow. Milla Skywalker in the battle slices Lady Lumiya on the stomach. The female sith lord falls dead. Milla Skywalker finds some dark side holocrons. Milla Skywalker uses a force lift and puts them on the second galaxy gun. Milla Skywalker: "_I gave this to you Dana and you will destroy the second galaxy gun with the sith holocrons on them and blow the whole place up. The sith spirits will be where they belong and won't be able to get in contact with the living again._" The remaining republic battle droids shoot missiles on the cloning facility and the sith mausoleum. Dana Solo sets the charges on the second galaxy gun. The battle droids with Milla Skywalker and Dana Solo leave the place. The sith mausoleum and the cloning facility are blown up. Milla Skywalker: "_Bruno is still dealing with the dark jedi with the master sith and your 2 brothers are teamed with him._"

**Chapter 9**

Back to the senate arena on Coruscant. Bruno Skywalker and Darth Plagueis are swinging their light sabers at each other. They clash their swords into each other. 6 jedi are being killed by dark jedi warriors. Stacey Starkiller and the jedi council kill many dark jedi clones just as Stacey Starkiller in the light saber duel stabs Aurra Sing in the chest. Bruno Skywalker throws a kick onto Darth Plagueis making him go flying into another pod. Aurra Sing falls dead just as in the battle Melissa Skywalker cuts Asajj Ventress in half. Darth Plagueis: "_You will pay for this master jedi. I have the dark jedi holocrons and you won't' be able to get them._" Stacey Starkiller and Mac Katarn with the Solo brothers cut down many dark jedi. Jade Vos kills 7 dark jedi clones. Darth Plagueis jumps a senate pod to Bruno Skywalker. Darth Plagueis: "_Now I will kill you master jedi._"

Darth Plagueis is holding the dark side holocrons. Bruno Skywalker sends a force freeze on Darth Plagueis who trained Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious in the ways of the sith. Darth Plagueis is frozen and falls in between senate pods to his doom. Darth Plagueis is broken into many pieces. The dark jedi holocrons frozen by the force freeze have also shattered. The rest of the dark jedi clones are killed by Tom and Mike Solo. It's a victory of the dark side of the force. The dark side of the force is gone forever now. Bruno Skywalker: "_Now no one can ever use the dark side of the force. The sith and dark jedi are extinct. I have felt it that my wife has defeated the master and the galaxy gun is destroyed. Somehow A'Sharad Hett becoming a sith killed Gardulla the Hutt as well as killing the real Garindan just before killing Udin and those who worked for Jabba The Hutt. Boba Fett had killed Hat Lo and his criminal gang just as Darth Vader killed 2 con men who spoke out against Emperor Palpatine's regime._"

A few days later on Coruscant at the jedi temple at night time. There is Bruno Skywalker and Milla Skywalker at the council chamber. Stacey Starkiller comes in. Bruno Skywalker: "_Stacey Starkiller. You are now a member of the jedi council. You will take the seat of Gabriella Houser. You defeated Aurra Sing._" Milla Skywalker: "_You now take your seat jedi._" She is given her seat on the jedi council. Stacey Starkiller is now a new member of the jedi council.

At the parade on Coruscant later on. There is the entire jedi council present. Many jedi are present. General Antilles is present. So are the senators from many other worlds. Dana Solo and her boyfriend Max Antilles are also present. King Blane is standing with Melissa Skywalker. The handmaidens to the Naboo king are also present. There is also Brett Barge general of the republic military. There are republic battle droids marching the parade. There are also human soldiers of the republic present. It's a victory celebration. Padme and Chancellor Jim Solo are also present. Both the Solo brothers in the jedi order are present. Also there are the spirits of Don Koth, Jeb Koon, Gabriella Houser with many other spirits present. There are the spirits of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa Solo, Anakin Skywalker, Jaina Solo, Anakin Solo, Jacen Solo, Corran Horn, Kyp Durron, Mace Windu, Lowbacca, Kyle Katarn, Yoda, Brontu Stimus Yoda's master, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Plo Koon, Jon Smarr and many other jedi from the start of the new republic along with the old republic who fought in the clone wars. The spirits of the reformed Darth Revan and Bastila Shan are also present. Now comes the spirit of Count Dooku as the dark side of the force is eliminated forever. Also there are the spirits of Cade Skywalker and many other jedi from his time. The spirit of Han Solo is next to the spirit of Leia Organa. Also there's the spirit of Padme Amadila next to the spirit of Anakin Skywalker. Now comes the spirits of Chewbacca and Jar Jar Binks. Chancellor Solo holds up the piece globe. The galaxy is now free and peaceful.

End


End file.
